(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light-receiving element.
(ii) Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 04-290477 discloses a semiconductor light-receiving element in which an electrode pad that is electrically connected to a semiconductor layer structuring a mesa-shaped light-receiving portion is provided on a dummy mesa that is different from the mesa of the light-receiving portion.